The Kozarts
by Ni1
Summary: Synopisis: The Kozarts are a wealthy family in Lyilac city. They are very mysterious to most. Living in a small mansion, owning many companies and properties. No one knows how they obtained such great wealth. However unknown to the public. The Kozart Family is very dangerous. Formerly in connection with the mob. The Kozart’s make their money through robbery, extortion and drug deal


(While Its raining, pouring, thundering outside)

A police men of Lyilac city, is being surrounded by five unknown masked men.

Police officer: "Hey you guys, please Please, I wasn't gonna betray the group. Honestly..."

The police man backs up, backing his way into a dark alley corner.

Police officer "I mean i was just getting scared you know... th-(Stuttering) that's why i wasn't answering calls... (Nervously laughing)"

One of the five masked men pulls out a Gun

Police officer: "No I'm not gonna say a word about you guys, I swear."

The gun cocks back

Police officer: "PLEASE N-"

BANG*

ðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸ

Gnn Spokeswomen (Linda) - "A man was shot to death on fourteenth street Manhattan. His name was revealed to be Kwame Johnson. A well known police officer"

Gnn Spokeswomen (Linda): "The motive is currently unkown, but eye-witnesses are claiming that this is associated with the dangerous group known as the masked men."

Gnn Spokeswoman (Linda): "The crazy terrorist group, that's been causing so much mayhem in the city. It seems like the violence is raising more and more eversince-"

Romona: "Someone was killed again?"

Barney : " Oh Romona your awake"

Barney turns off the Tv

Barney: "Yes unfortunately, but you know this will end very soon. Things will go back to normal, I promise. You have nothing to worry about"

Barney:"But hey Romona its nine am. Usually you would be on your way to school by now, is it because today is..."

Romona: "No no i'm ok"

Romona looks at a picture of her mother

Romona: "Mom would'nt want me to be sad.."

Romona: "I have a trip today to the art museum. You forgot?"

Dad "Oh, yeah sorry"

The doorbells rings

Romona: "Okay dad Patricia is outside. Were walking to the school, I'll see you later."

Dad:"Ok be careful. Stay by the group, don't wander off"

Romona: "I know dad"

Meanwhile

Father X: "Are you guys with the class?"

X: "Yes were here father"

Father X: "You know what to do. I'll be there in eight mins"

(Inside the museum for Romonas school trip)

Student 1: "Hey who are those guys? "

Student 2: "Hmm don't know, never seen them before"

One of the students walks away, while the other one approaches the boys.

Student 1: "HEY!"

The student shouts out

The student walks up to the two unknown teens..

Student 1: "Hey who are you guys. Do you even go to this school?"

The two teens look at each other. Bunny signals her brother

X continues walking, while his brother bunny stays with the student.

Bunny kicks the student and slits his throat with a knife..

Teacher 1: "And this class... Is the rose mageta."

X: "This is it..."

X alerts his father

X: "I'm in room five-a. I found the painting"

Teacher 2:" Hey young men, were going to the next section come along now"

Teacher 1"Hey young men, come along. Were going to the next section."

X pulls out a strap

Teacher 1 Gasps

X - Get back

X - Get the fuck back

teacher 3: "Oh my"

Crowd talking - What, who are they?

Crowd talking: "HE HAS A GUN, HE HE HAS A GUN"

X:"Nobody move"

X points the gun around. One officer, going against X's demands. He try's to sneak up behind X.

X Bunny lets off a couple of shots

Teacher 1:"Please...please calm down"

Bunny: "He did say don't move..."

X:"Hahaha"

X: "Alright alright. You guys should start running now. This isin't a hostage situation. I'm killing everyone, in five..four...three"

X begins to shoot at civilians and officers.

A crawling officer reaches for his

walkie-talkie

Security guard 2:We...Have ... a... a ... code r--"

Bunny shoots the wounded officer.

Techer 2 - STOP IT

A teacher yells.

The boys and the officers continue the shoot out.

Father X: "Enough fooling around. We have to get the painting"

Father X comes on the scene

Him and his guards take the unique painting.

Museum Guards: "Hey stop!"

Father X: "I'm going to the car. This painting is very important. You guys handle the rest"

X: "With pleasure."

ðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸ

Patricia:"Hey romona you ok?"

Romona:"Oh yea i'm fine, just thinking"

Patricia "Look at that, its the jack in stone"

Romona: "I should write some of these down. We wiill probably be tested on this in school."

Patricia: "Yeah, your right"

Romona: "Hey Ms.Lani, where's the bathroom."

Teacher: "Its near the five-a area. Hurry back, will be in room seven-a"

Romona: "Ok"

Patricia: "I'll be in the other room Romona."

Romona: "Ok I'll just be going to the bathroom real quick."

ðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸ

Cop: "Stop"

Cop: "These fucking kids..."

X and bunny are still shooting at the cops.

Romona enters the room in the mixed of commotion

X gets pushed into Romona

ðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸðŸ

Romona: "You..."

Bunny: "X"

Bunny gets shot in the leg

Bunny: "AHH! Dammit!"

Bunny yells from the gun shot

X: "Don't move or i'm killing this girl"

X comes out the shadows. He has a gun to Romonas head

X: "Bunny can you stand?"

Bunny: "Yeah, I'm good"

X: "Let's go"

X and Bunny flee the scene. With Romona captive.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
